The Colossus
'''The Colossus '''is a 2.1 Medium Demon created by Manix648. It is his second official art level. It features an object heavy background created by Knobbelboy. Gameplay The level starts with a brief intro, which is composed of a blue screen with the words "The Colossus," which then transitions to the word "Manix." The player is then thrown into the level, starting out in a slow speed cube segment. There are numerous bubbles scattered around the foreground which the player can jump on, and a detailed background depicting a city can be seen. The player then becomes a robot and the speed of the level increases as the music picks up. This part of the level is very easy and only requires a few simple timings. This segment ends with a platform taking the player upwards, alongside text saying "Entering The City." The player then transitions into a fast-paced section with futuristic city design, full of form changes. Throughout this section, there are more timings, some still quite easy and others slightly trickier. Harmless lightning bolts periodically appear in the foreground, which can block the player's vision. At the end of this, there is a transition that shows the player in a fighting game style pre-boss screen. It displays the text "Player vs Malus," presumably Malus being the upcoming boss. The screen then goes red, and the word "FIGHT!" is displayed, around a cartoon style explosion bubble. The player then faces a massive mechanical dragon, which immediately attacks by shooting fireballs. At the top of the screen, the boss health and the name of the boss's next attack can be seen. The boss has numerous unique attacks, such as firing bursts of plasma, shock waves and voltage blasts. Throughout the fight, the player also fights back until the boss loses its health, and is destroyed. After the boss, there are two easy UFO sections, separated by a short auto cube segment. This is where Knobbelboy's background is featured. There are credits to Knobbelboy and Zerex at the start of this part. There is then a short wave section, with tight spaces. Despite this, the entire section has D blocks which stops the wave from dying to hitting the sides of the slopes, similar to Etzer's wave segment in ___. However, unlike Etzer's wave segment, this wave requires the player to control their wave at some parts to prevent the wave from falling into a dead end and crashing. Afterward, there is a quadruple speed spider segment, which can be difficult, but is easily overcome if practiced. After the spider segment is a quadruple speed easy ball segment. The level then comes to a close, with the music calming and there being another slow cube. This part depicts the player in space, with belts of asteroids floating in the background. The level ends with the words "To Be Continued..." popping up as the level ends. These words also hint at a sequel to this level with yet another epic boss-fight. Trivia * The password for the level is 555666. * The level contains 59,375 objects. * The background by Knobbelboy is supposedly made of 10,000 objects alone. It has been able to lag the computers of Viprin and EricVanWilderman, despite both players having high-performance computers. * The level was originally meant to be much longer, but Manix had lost a part of the level he was working on, so he decided to split the level into two parts instead. ** The second part of the level is called The Colossus II. * The level won 2nd Place in Viprin's famous results for his 8th creator contest. * The level was originally rated Easy Demon by Manix648 due to his moderator ability. However, the level was later rerated to Medium Demon. Video Category:Medium Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon levels